In the Chaos Time of the Joker
by spikeluver89
Summary: So it's been a good while and with a villain causing trouble, my relationship with Bruce in question, how much more can I handle and would I be able to deal with the fallout of it all in this dark time? Sequel to Both Worlds Collide into One. Bruce/OC pairing.
1. What We've Been Up To

**A/n: Hi guys! Here's the anticipated sequel to Both Worlds Collide. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Summary: Tessa and Bruce's relationship is tested with the Joker on the loose. Bruce is still thinking about Rachel and what could've been while Tessa is worried that she'll loose Bruce and her sanity. Can these two survive these hard times?**

 **Pairing: Bruce/OC**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or The Dark Knight. I own Clea, Tessa, and George. Also may Heath Ledger rest in peace.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Still no word yet on what happened to the Joker and his whereabouts but witnesses over at Gotham Bank owned by the mob boss say that a bunch of men wearing clown masks one of them possibly being the joker, robbed the bank and then took off in a school bus. Police are asking citizens to be aware of their surroundings at this time and if you see anything contact the authorities immediately."_

"And now we switch over to basketball," George said, switching the channels.

I rolled my eyes as I put my drinks on the tray. Looking around before I headed out of the bar, I checked to see if anything was suspicious but none to any avail.

It's been almost a year since Bruce and I have been dating. Clea was so excited that she called it the minute he first walked in here. George was a little hesitant but since he's looking out for me and wants me to be happy, he's supportive. I've been taking classes in college for about two months going for a medical assistant's degree. Though the press did have a field day at first when they heard, after a while, they did step back and respected my privacy luckily.

As for the whole Batman thing?

They don't know and I don't plan on telling them anytime soon. Not because I want to, but it's too risky and with everything happening since the joker came around, I couldn't take the chance.

"So when do you want to double date again?" George asked.

"I don't know I need to know Bruce's schedule and everything," I replied. "Does Clea know?"

"Nah, I haven't spoken to her about it," he replied.

Oh yeah and another thing. Clea and George started dating a few months ago. They are a cute couple I'll admit it. It only took them a good while for them to knock some sense into them because there was something there between them. They do look cute together as a couple.

"Well, all I'm saying is that it's been awhile since we double dated and whatever," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that it started to get busy again.

"Just let me run it by Bruce and we'll figure something out," I said.

"Good to know," George said as I left the bar.

"Bruce?" I called out as I went into his penthouse.

I stay over there from time to time. I still have the apartment that wasn't too far from here. He's been staying at the penthouse ever since Wayne Manor burned down almost around the time Crane got sent away. It's currently under construction so he's been staying here for the time being.

"Living room," I heard him.

"Ah, Ms. Adams, nice to see you again," Alfred greeted me.

"You know you can always call me Tess you know," I said.

"My apologies, you know how old age gets," he said.

"I can imagine," I said.

"Bruce will be back shortly he had to run an errand of sort," Alfred told me.

"Does it have to do with the joker?" I asked.

He looked up at me in surprise.

"I've known for awhile what he's been up to and I get that but you don't think he's doing this just to prove anything do you? I mean, no one here really knows he's Batman and I can't possibly think how the media is going to have such a field day with this," I said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Mr. Wayne. Yes, he does want to protect you and Gotham at the same time but I do think he might lead on more than he does," Alfred said.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the case?"

It was only a little after seven that Bruce walked through the door. I was tying up half of my paper for one of my classes by the time we greeted each other in the living room.

"How was your day?" he asked, kissing me on the cheek.

"It was alright what about yours?" I asked.

"Same old and I just had to put one guy in his place today," he replied.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"When he tried to play hero, it didn't work out well. He's okay though I think he's a bit traumatized," Bruce said.

I smirked a little as I saved my paper; making a mental note to work on it tomorrow. I was off from school and work so I can have the day to work on it. As I was checking my email, I saw a picture of Harvey Dent standing next to Rachel Dawes at some benefit that was held a few days ago. I looked over at Bruce and I couldn't make out his expression which troubled me a bit.

"I didn't know they were together," he said.

"I guess they made it official," I said, closing my email. "You're not going to be obsessed over it, are you?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know. Just worried I guess," I mumbled.

Rachel Dawes is a lawyer who is also Bruce's old childhood friend. They both lost in contact and he came back to town to see that the murderer who killed his parents when he was young was going to be set free. Long story short, they did kiss as they were older and reunited but it was short lived because he couldn't risk Rachel getting hurt or killed if something were to happen to her.

As to why he's acting weird seeing that photo of her and Harvey together, I just don't get it.

I don't want to be the jealous girlfriend or anything like that. I don't want nothing to happen that's going ruin our relationship. I've met Rachel before and she seems like a nice girl.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Bruce assured me.

"I hope so," I said. "So have you found out anything about the joker?"

"Nope. Only the fact that he's a psychotic person who's going to try and wreak havoc here," he said. "Not to mention word is going around that he might have the mafia involved somehow."

"But didn't Gordon and Dent cleaned up the mafia awhile back?"

"Yeah but anything can happen," he replied.

Oh how I've heard of that before.

"Before I forget, I do need to head over to china in a few days. Fox told me at the office that one of the business deals fell through and he left without a word," Bruce said.

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"No less than two days if all goes to plan," he replied. "Are you going to be okay here with what's going on?"

"I'll be fine Bruce. I got Clea and George here to keep me company and Alfred as well," I told him.

"I know but you know I can't help but worry," he said, draping his arm around my shoulders.

Oh you and I both.

I stayed with Bruce for a late dinner before heading home for the night. When I got in my apartment, Trixie looked up from the counter as she was eating off her plate.

"Hey girlie, did you miss me?" I said, scratching her head.

Trixie still lives with me. She sometimes goes out but never that often anymore. She did come back one time with another cat friend that she made and thankfully, I had her fixed when she was young.

She purred happily as I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. I kicked off my boots and tossed my tote bag containing my work stuff in the living room. I can worry about my laundry later on tomorrow. I changed into my pajamas and placed my laptop back on the coffee table after I was done.

I got comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV. Of course it had to be the news about the latest on the joker. I changed the channel to a reality show that I didn't bother to try and pay attention to it.

I looked out the window and sure enough, Spooky was sitting on the windowsill. He was a black cat who Trixie started to notice a few months back and once I gave him food, he never left. Well, he does after I give him his morning and night feeding. I never let him in my apartment considering the fact that I don't know whether he has shots or whatever.

Spooky is a friendly cat though that I can tell you.

After I fed him for the night, I got comfortable again.

I sighed in worry. I didn't know what Bruce would be doing when he's out of town and to be honest, I rather not know. I know it's silly to think that but I'm afraid he might do something illegal and not only would he be in jail, but his life as Batman would be over.

Trixie then climbed up on the couch and cuddled next to me. Sometimes I do wish I was a cat then I wouldn't have to worry about this crazy ass drama mess or whatever is that you call it.

With that said in mind, I picked up my laptop and booted it up to get back to work on my homework.

 **A/n: Tada! Here we are!**

 **Since it's been such a long time since I've seen the Dark Knight, obviously things will be different in this story and I'm going to try my best to see where this goes.**

 **I'm not too sure when my updates would be. They could be every week like my last story towards the end, or once a month I have no idea. With the way RL is going, we'll have to see what happens and I do have half of this story planned out so we'll see what happens.**

 **Leave me some love! I thank you guys well in advance for your support and love in this story. Any tips will be greatly appreciated and I'll try to answer some questions you have (just no spoilers though we don't want anything to get ruined now do we ;-) )**

 **Until next time,  
Spike **


	2. Date night turned Double Awkward

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own Batman, I only own my characters.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Tessa**

Bruce has left for China a few days later. He said he would try to call when he can. Knowing that he's over there, I don't want to know what can happen.

I sat in class, just doodling along the side of my notes. I looked around the room and saw that a few people were dozing off and some of them were paying attention.

My phone buzzed lowly so it wouldn't be too loud in class. I took a glance at it and saw that Bruce texted me. I swiped my phone open to see he texted me to let me know that he got to china safe. After a simple 'okay' back to him, I tried to focus on the lecture.

"Okay we'll pick up next time and then the review for the midterm that's going to be in two weeks people," my professor said.

I got up slowly and gathered my things before I exited the room. Luckily I only had one class today and I couldn't wait to get home. I didn't have work tonight so I know that I get some time to work on for school; or at least attempt to.

My phone rang as soon as I got in my car.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Tess."

"Bruce?"

"Yeah sorry, I had to use a different phone," he said.

That explained the weird number I saw for a brief second.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes so far and no. Fox tried to talk to him but it didn't exactly work out," he replied.

"Well, just be careful will you? The last thing I need is the ID your body at a morgue in China god forbid," I said.

"You have nothing to worry about," he said. "When I get back, we'll go out to dinner I promise."

"Sure look I got to head home and take care of things we'll talk later."

"Okay I'll talk to you soon," Bruce said before hanging up.

"I love you," I said into the empty line before I hung up myself.

It was Thursday night as I got off of work that Bruce came back. Of course he was fine but I could imagine that he had to have the batman suit with him for whatever he was doing.

We made plans to go to dinner tomorrow night since I only worked the lunch shift at the restaurant. He wanted to take me to dinner at another restaurant rather than going to my job which I didn't mind one bit.

I got dressed in a blue and black wrap dress with black heels and I did my hair in a low ponytail with very little makeup on my face. I fed the two cats before I left my apartment, only to meet Bruce, who was wearing a dark suit, white shirt and tie; standing outside his car.

"I feel underdressed," I said, getting in.

"No you don't," he said as we kissed.

"I'm assuming things went okay in China?" I asked.

"Yeah guess you could say that," he replied.

I rolled my eyes slightly. He sped down my street and almost throughout the city.

"No sighting of the Joker?"

"Nope he's been too quiet," I replied. "Knowing him, he's planning something big at any given moment."

"Not unless I'm here," Bruce said.

"Who knows how invincible he can be. For all we know, this is the beginning," I said.

"True but we won't know until something happens, right?"

"I guess," I said softly, staring out the window.

"Um are you sure about this place?" I asked.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Oh nothing considering this place is almost packed," I replied.

Not to mention my wallet would be broken in half by the end of the night. I glanced around the place and it's almost packed to the brim.

"Mr. Wayne; right this way," the host said.

As we followed him, I couldn't help but get a few stares in our direction. I know I should be used to this by now, but sometimes it can get overwhelming. Suddenly I stopped short, almost running into Bruce.

"What is it?" I asked.

I looked over and saw Rachel Dawes sitting with Harvey Dent, Gotham's DA. I don't ever recall Dent seeing anyone.

"I see," I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um; why don't we go over there and say hi?" Bruce suggested.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? They look like they don't want to be bothered," I said, observing them from where we were standing.

"Is everything okay Mr. Wayne?" our host asked.

"Yes, everything is fine," I replied.

"Actually we'll be at our table in just a moment," Bruce said.

He then soon took off while I gave our host an apologectic smile as I tried to catch up to Bruce. I'm silently praying he's not going to do anything to get kicked out.

"Bruce," I heard Rachel's surprised tone as I got closer to their table.

"Hello Rachel, Harvey," Bruce greeted.

"I didn't expect to see you here nonetheless," she said.

"You and me both," I mumbled in a low tone.

"How's the business going? I heard things were a bit shaky," Harvey asked.

"Things are pretty fine now. Say, you don't mind if Tess and I join you as well?" Bruce asked. "We can put a couple tables together shall we?"

"I don't think its necessary Bruce," I said.

"Your girl is right. Besides, I don't think they can do that anyways," Harvey said.

"Nonsense, I own the place," Bruce said.

As the waiters, shifted the tables around and brought two extra chairs, I looked over and not only I saw people looking at us, but Rachel didn't look to thrilled that this was happening. After it was said and done, our order was taken and here's the four of us, sitting around like old friends catching up but that wasn't the case at all.

Then the subject of crime and Batman came up.

"Do you honestly believe that Batman can stop the joker and save the city?" Bruce asked.

"He's done it before I don't see why he wouldn't," I said. "Also he needs to know that what is at stake and how much he's willing to sacrifice too."

"I truly do believe it too unless he gets caught," Harvey said.

"Why say something like that?" I asked. "I mean don't you think that Batman helping you and Lieutenant Gordon isn't good enough for the city of Gotham? Of course there are going to be risks don't get me wrong but you should be at least grateful that he's heling your asses out."

Harvey looked shocked at my answer but he didn't falter his stance.

"All I'm saying is with great responsibility like that, you never know what might happen. You either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain," Harvey said.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Bruce said as we pulled up to my apartment.

"Honestly don't worry about it. But be honest with me about something," I said.

"What is it?"

"Do you still have feelings for Rachel?" I asked.

Bruce looked shocked. "Why would you think that?"

"For one thing, you were dying to break up her date with Dent. You guys have been broken up before I came into the picture," I replied.

"Tess, I told you I'm over her. Of course there's going to be history because we've known each other since we were kids. But I promise that I don't have anything towards her. Only just an old friend," he said.

I looked at him for a while after I grabbed my keys.

"I believe you but…"

"Tess, I love you. Always remember that," he said.

"I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow sometime," I said.

We kissed each other good night as I got out of the car. By the time I walked towards the door, Bruce waved and drove off into the night.

 **A/n: Sorry for that mini delay. Between the holidays and school ending, I've been busy.**

 **Okay so someone did ask about a love triangle in this story between Tess, Bruce and Rachel. Yes there will be you'll just have to see how this plays out.**

 **I did get a new laptop for Christmas so my next update won't be a while cause I'll be testing it out and getting used to a new laptop rather than this one since it's been running slow lately.**

 **Anyways, enough of that. Thank you so much for the response I've gotten. I was blown away. Leave me some love on the way out! I'm forever grateful to have you guys support me!**

 **Until next time,  
Spike**


	3. Going on a Spy Mission

**Disclaimer I don't own Batman. I only own Tessa, George, and Clea**

 **Chapter 3**

Tessa

I woke up to smell of food the next day. I lied frozen in my bed, wondering who in the hell would be in my kitchen. I sat up slowly and got out of bed. I grabbed a baseball bat that was near my closet. I tip toed quietly down the hall and peeked out only to see a tall figure in my kitchen.

My shoulders relaxed slightly when I saw it was Bruce.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, making him jump slightly.

"I have my ways," he replied. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why I'm not surprised?"

I placed my bat on the coffee table and walked towards the kitchen. I took a seat on the stool that was by the counter and watched him placed breakfast on two plates.

"I didn't know you cooked," I said.

"I didn't but consider this a peace offering from last night," Bruce said. "You know I'm sorry for what happened at dinner."

"It's fine," I said. "And...I do believe you, you know."

Bruce smiled at me and then we ate in comfortable silence. it was nice just the two of us for a while. I only have work today since I don't have classes until next week and with the weekend coming up, I wasn't sure what plans were happening this weekend but I know something is going to happen.

"Any meetings you got at the office?" I asked.

"I'd figure I do work at home and to see how the city is doing," he replied. "There wasn't any signs from the joker has there?"

"Not while you were gone no," I replied.

I got up to clear the plates but a knock on my door stopped me from doing so. I placed the plates on the counter and went to answer it; which to my surprise it was Clea on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I couldn't wait to tell you at work but..." she said, walking in and stopping short to see Bruce in my kitchen. "Oh sorry I didn't see you had company."

"Hello Clea," Bruce said.

"Hi," she said. "Look I know I was going to see you at work but you need to see this."

She walked quickly over towards the TV and put it on. I looked over at Bruce anxiously before we followed her into my living room. I saw the news channel on and watched in our horror on it.

 _"The joker once again strikes back now that the Batman hasn't been spotted in a while. Reports are coming in now that the judge and his wife have been getting death threats and security has been beefed up at Gotham courthouse and their residence. Police have advised once again to be on the lookout for anything suspicious and to notify authorities immediately."_

Bruce and I looked at one another and in between silence we knew what was going to happen.

"What's the plan of action now?" I asked Bruce after Clea left my apartment.

"We need to see what the joker is planning next. He may've made his threats but when he'll act on them is critical," he replied.

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"You mean me? I want you far away from wherever the joker is," Bruce corrected.

"Excuse me, don't you think I'm going to be away from all of this. I still want to help in someway I can," I said. "I may not like what you're about to do but I'm going to help and you can't stop me."

Bruce let out a light laugh and shook his head. "Have I've ever told you how stubborn you can be?"

"Maybe once or twice," I replied. I reached over for my keys and bag.

"Where are you off to?" Bruce asked.

"I need to get supplies for work and the supplier is on the other side of town," I replied. "I'll be perfectly fine."

"I know. Just call and let me know you're safe," he replied.

I put my jacket on and kissed him on the lips. "I will," I said, leaving my apartment.

The drive down to the supplier store was long. I didn't think it would be on the other side of town. By the time I got there, it was already mid afternoon. I went in and picked up the stuff that was needed for the restaurant.

When I was heading to my car, I looked over and saw two big SUVs parked on the other side of the street. Something was telling me that it definitely looked suspicious but I wasn't a cop so I couldn't really go barge in and investigate.

I got in my car and waited a few minutes before anything happened. When I saw one of the SUVs leave, I thought the hell with it. I turned the keys and my car roared to life and I started to follow the SUV.

Thankfully, this trip didn't involve getting food otherwise, my car wouldn't have smelt nice.

I because discreet while following them; praying that I didn't get caught. I wounded up in an old abandoned building that was down by the pier. I parked far away so I wouldn't be seen. I saw the two men get out of the front seat and then another pair of men from the back seat. I saw them going to the trunk and getting something out.

I waited a while before they went inside. As soon as they went inside, I got out and locked my car up and headed inside. I sent a text to my boss letting her know I was going to be a bit late coming back.

The less she knows, the better off.

I silenced my phone and went in the building. I was met with silence and I didn't know where to go next. All of a sudden, I started to hear voices. I immediately headed down the hallway and the voices were coming from the end of the hallway.

I crept slowly by the time I reached the room and stood outside listening.

"You think he would approve of this?"

"Come on what are you chicken now? He has to I mean, we went all the way in the middle of town to get this done."

I silently overheard their conversation. A part of me wanted to know and then there's the other part that was beyond terrified to know what just went down.

Suddenly, I heard someone coming down the hall. I saw a few stacks of boxes behind me and I ran behind them to hide. I saw out of the crack three men coming down the hall. The one man in the middle was slightly hunched over between the two. As they got closer, I almost let out a gasp as to who it was.

The Joker was only a few feet away from me before they went into the room and closed the door.

 **A/n Hi guys. I know it felt like forever but for some strange reason, I'm having writer's block with this story. I don't know why but I seriously hope this passes.**

 **I'm going to try my best to update again soon. I'm working on a new story currently and trying to update my old ones and get those squared and out of the way. Also RL has been occupying my time too so let's hope for the best.**

 **Leave me some love! Thank you so much once again for your patience and support!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


End file.
